Una razón para vivir
by 24yada
Summary: UA. Únicamente la sostenían sus entumecidas y congeladas manos que se aferraban a los tubos de acero y sus pies parados en el pequeño borde de concreto que sobresalía de la construcción. Solo necesitaba dar un paso y todo terminaría. Había perdido a su hijo, y hacía tiempo que había perdido también a su esposo, solo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese día. Ita/saku
1. Perdida

**UA.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Te dicen cuanto duele dar a luz, pero el dolor solo es comprensible cuando lo vives en carne propia, era lo que pensaba Sakura. Las contracciones iban y venían cada vez más seguido hasta que se volvieron insoportables.

Como madre primeriza se encontraba aterrada, y el estar acompañada solo de unas cuantas enfermeras que iban y venían cada cierto tiempo empeoraba su miedo. Sasuke, su esposo, llevaba ya tiempo fuera de la cuidad por cuestiones de trabajo, y justo en ese tiempo ella había empezado la labor de parto.

Unos cuantos amigos se encontraban fuera, en la sala de espera, acompañados de su madre y padre, y por lo que le había dicho Ino, también estaban Mikoto y Fugaku. Todos a excepción de Sasuke y su hermano, la acompañaban.

Solo que la persona más importante, la persona que necesitaba tener a su lado, estaba ausente y estaba segura que así seguiría siendo hasta mañana. Según le había dicho Sasuke por teléfono, no podía regresar a la cuidad hasta mañana, según él, lo que se encontraba haciendo por la compañía "Uchiha" era algo que no podía interrumpir y ella lo acepto.

Esa maldita compañía era la culpable del distanciamiento entre ella y su esposo, pocas veces al mes se veían. Ella siempre esperaba con ansias el regreso de su esposo, lo recibía con una grandiosa velada que a veces el rechazaba diciéndole que estaba muy cansado y se acostaba a dormir.

Una vez supo que estaba embarazada se emocionó, pensó que las cosas mejorarían en su matrimonio. Nada cambio. Sasuke al principio se regocijo pues tendría un progenitor pero unos meses después de llegar de un viaje empezó a comportarse distante, probablemente algún amigo le había metido ideas, fue lo que pensó y en una pelea que tuvieron, enojado, le había echado en cara que tal vez él bebe ni siquiera era de él, que ella tenía un amante y la había amenazado con que cuando él bebe naciera haría una prueba de ADN.

Después de aquella pelea Sasuke se ausentaba más de lo que estaba acostumbrada ya, cuando estuvo en el último mes de embarazo y no había visto la cara de su esposo en semanas empezó a necesitar ayuda para ciertas actividades triviales, de vez en cuando su suegra y madre le ayudaban. Y las visitas de sus amigos la mantenían entretenida cuando tuvo que dejar el trabajo pues se acercaba su fecha de parto.

Una contracción bastante fuerte la hizo aferrarse a la almohada para no gritar.

-Sakura- la llamo una compañera enfermera, Shizune, terminando de revisarla –Tienes diez centímetros de dilatación, ya es hora de que nazca- sonrió ante esto, por fin vería al ser que había crecido dentro de ella.

Las enfermeras la prepararon y llego aquella mujer rubia que era su feja, Tsunade, que asistiría su parto.

Comenzó a hacer exactamente lo que le ordenaban, pujaba y se detenía cuando le ordenaban. Respiraba pesadamente y el gesto de sufrimiento y cansancio nunca desapareció de su rostro. Por encima de todo el dolor, una sensación de inquietud se instaló en su pecho.

La inquietud se convirtió en temor cuando el pequeño bebe nació, y no hizo ruido alguno. No lloro, ni grito, y el típico color rosa que se suponía debía tener un recién nacido no estaba, en su lugar él bebe se miraba pálido y sus labios estaban ligeramente azulados.

Quiso gritar y llorar, pero Tsunade se llevó al bebe rápidamente lejos de ella, mientras lo pinchaba, entubaba, masajeaba y un montón de cosas más en las que Sakura no presto atención.

Otra enfermera trataba de tranquilizarla pero ella ni la oía, solo quería escuchar el llanto de su bebe. Cualquier otro movimiento o sonido en la agitada habitación le era ajeno. En su mundo solo quedaban ella y su bebe.

Comenzaron a formarse ríos que bajaban de sus ojos para perderse en su barbilla, y la enfermera a su lado la miraba preocupada. Tsunade salió rápidamente de la habitación acompañada de varias personas más, con él bebe en una incubadora perdiéndose a la vista de Sakura.

La enfermera seguía tratando de tranquilizarla sin éxito, apenas esta le había terminado de limpiar y colocado las piernas en la cama otra vez, Sakura se levantó torpemente, sin sentir dolor alguno, lo único que sentía era adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Con la vista borrosa y gimiendo incontrolablemente camino a la salida del cuarto.

-Sakura, por favor vuelve a la cama- le habían rogado.

Con la mano temblorosa y gran dificultad logro girar el picaporte, para salir corriendo a lo máximo que sus entumecidas piernas le permitían. Sabia a donde probablemente habían llevado a su bebe.

No lo vio venir, alguien le sujeto por la espalda, mientras alguien más, con severa dificultad pues no dejaba de moverse, inyectaba su brazo.

Se revolvió histérica un poco más en brazos de su captor, hasta que sus movimientos se hicieron nulos.

Entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Entre sueños, vio el cabello oscuro y azulado, justo el tono de cabello de su Sasuke. Vio el pequeño cuerpo de su bebe y el parecido increíble que tenía con Sasuke.

Él bebe mantenía sus pequeños ojos cerrados, trato de despertarlo, pero no podía.

Entonces él bebe se desvaneció de sus brazos.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, para encontrarse con el rostro de su esposo observándola, sentado en el borde de la cama y ella recostada.

-Sakura- la llamo, mirándola con lastima.

-¿Cómo está mi bebe?- Pregunto atropelladamente e incorporándose.

Sasuke bajo la mirada, abrió la boca para decir algo pero callo y entonces lo supo.

Su bebe había muerto.

Sasuke no dijo nada cuando ella comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente y sostuvo su rostro lloroso entre ambas manos.

-No me toques- le dijo Sakura apartándose, cuando él trato de abrazarla –Lárgate Uchiha- le dijo con odio entre gemidos -¡Lárgate!- le grito y Sasuke, dudando un poco que hacer, salió de la habitación.

Sakura se abrazó a sí misma y lloro.

Lloro como jamás lo había hecho.

* * *

Habían vuelto a "casa" aunque esa palabra ya no le quedaba, se sentía una completa extraña en una propiedad ajena.

Se sentía seca, vacía.

Había llorado tanto el día anterior, sobre todo cuando vio a su madre y a Mikoto, que no había lagrima alguna que derramar.

Sentada en el borde de la cama, con la mirada perdida en la pared, escuchaba la voz de Sasuke al teléfono. Alcanzo a distinguir algunas palabras, entre ellas "funeral". Cerró los ojos con fuerza al recordar el significado de aquella palabra.

Desde que ella le grito a Sasuke apenas y se habían dirigido la palabra.

Ni siquiera lo había visto llorar o estar afligido, aunque sea un poco. El rostro de Sasuke permanecía estoico y si sentía tristeza no lo mostraba en lo absoluto.

La puerta se abrió y no supo en que momento Sasuke, con teléfono en mano, comenzó a hablarle.

-…de comer- escucho lo último, aterrizando de sus pensamientos.

Levanto el rostro, encontrándose con el rostro de su esposo, mordió su lengua cuando recordó el parecido que tenían.

-Sakura- la volvió a llamar, esta vez captando su atención.

-Disculpa- dijo secamente.

-Decía que sí, te apetece algo de comer- hablo fríamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza, se quitó los zapatos y después se recostó en el colchón dándole la espalda.

Tal como ella sentía, él se la había dado en los últimos meses.

* * *

La semana se fue fugazmente, ella no había salido de su casa, excepto cuando fue el funeral de su hijo, y prácticamente se la pasaba todo el día acostada, de vez en cuando se levantaba al baño.

No tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Ya había perdido varios kilos, apenas y tocaba la comida, de no ser por Sasuke ella no comería nada.

Su matrimonio se había vuelto hostil y frio, más frio que el ambiente invernal pintado de blanco del exterior, ya que no había parado de nevar en días.

Sasuke iba y venía, en todo momento salía y tenía algo que hacer. La apariencia de su esposa se descomponía conforme pasaban los días al igual que la notaba más delgada. De no ser por él, ni siquiera se bañaría, literalmente la metía en la tina y lavaba su cabello.

Por las noches Sakura sufría de pesadillas que a él le hacían despertar y desvelarse, cuando al día siguiente tenía que despertarse muy temprano.

Entendía el dolor que debía estar sintiendo Sakura. Mikoto le había dicho que no hay peor dolor para una madre que perder a un hijo.

Pero la vida continuaba, y ellos debían avanzar conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Acostumbrarse a los cambios.

Decidió que dejaría a Sakura pasar por el duelo de la pérdida todo el tiempo que necesitara pero él creía que ya era tiempo suficiente.

La frialdad e indiferencia de ella hacia él comenzaba a fastidiarle.

Y tal vez lo merecía.

Pero todo tiene un límite y Sasuke Uchiha ya estaba llegando al suyo.

-Sakura- la aludida apenas y lo miro –Necesito que te levantes-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque necesitas comer algo- contesto como si fuese lo más obvio en el mundo.

-No Sasuke, ¿Por qué?- pregunto sentándose en la cama.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué?- levanto una ceja.

-¿Por qué me has dejado sola?- Cuestiono refiriéndose a todo, como la había dejado sola físicamente y moralmente en el matrimonio, en el embarazo, en el parto y en el duelo que afrontaba.

Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella siguió hablando –Maldición Sasuke, cuando más te necesite no estabas- un nudo se comenzaba a formar en su garganta –y ¿Por qué no has derramado una sola lagrima?, ¡Era tu hijo también!- contenía las lágrimas, temía empezar a llorar y no poder detenerse –Maldición, verte tan solo me recuerda a él-

La mirada en los ojos de Sasuke ante la última frase formulada, no pasó desapercibida para ella, una mezcla de sorpresa pasó fugazmente por sus ojos, ¿Por qué le había sorprendido aquello? ¿Acaso no había visto al bebe?

Se levantó para estar a su altura, aunque este le sacara media cabeza y apuntándolo con el dedo acusadoramente pregunto -¿Viste al pequeño?- ante la falta de respuesta pregunto de nuevo -Lo viste ¡¿verdad?!-

El silencio y la fría mirada de Sasuke, que pasaba de todo, la enfureció.

Dando pasos largos camino hasta la salida de esa habitación, pero una mano la tomo por el brazo evitando su avance.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto.

-Lejos de ti- trato de zafarse del agarre pero no logro nada -¡Suéltame Uchiha!- comenzó a revolverse –¡Suéltame!- grito -¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!- y entonces la palma de su mano choco contra la mejilla de su esposo.

Él ladeo el rostro debido al golpe y la soltó, las marcas rojas en su piel hicieron que se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, lo abofeteo, se arrepintió al instante profundamente e iba a disculparse, cuando el puño de Sasuke repentinamente se estrelló contra su cara, haciéndola caer al piso y un dolor intenso se instaló en su mandíbula.

Sasuke había perdido completamente la paciencia.

Esa bofetada había sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

Pero al instante de en qué vio a su esposa tirada en el piso, como esta le dirigía una mirada de miedo y rabia mezclados y como la sangre manchaba de rosa sus dientes, se arrepintió.

-Sakura- se arrodillo y quiso tocarla pero ella se apartó inmediatamente.

-No que toques Uchiha- escupió con odio, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir –Se acabó Sasuke, no lo soporto más- Se levantó rápidamente y camino hasta la puerta, donde antes de cerrarla completamente le dijo –Adiós Sasuke-

Y él se quedó ahí, inmóvil, petrificado, viendo la puerta por la que Sakura había salido.

No podía creer que después de todo él había osado a golpearla.

Y no podía creer que no tenía el suficiente valor perseguirla.

* * *

Corrió y corrió todo lo que su maltrecho cuerpo le permitió por la acera tapizada de nieve, no había ningún transeúnte debido al clima y las delgadas ropas que vestía hacían que el frio le calara en los huesos y dolía, agregando el dolor palpitante en su mandíbula.

Pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en su alma.

Las lágrimas dificultaban su visión pero nada impedía que siguiera avanzando.

Sin tener razón del tiempo o un porque, llego a aquel puente, aquel gran puente que conectaba un extremo de la cuidad con el otro y que normalmente era transitado por muchos carros, pero ese día apenas y pasaba uno.

Se paró en el barandal del puente y miro hacia abajo, las aguas se encontraban turbias y grandes pedazos de hielo flotaban en la superficie. Y por lo que sabía la altura del puente era aproximadamente de veintitantos metros.

Con una lagrima escurriendo se aferró al barandal, el límite de este le llegaba al busto. El congelado acero le comenzaba a quemar las palmas, pero no le importo, de hecho nada le importaba ya, trepo los travesaños hasta quedar del otro lado.

Quedaba de cara al maravilloso rio.

Únicamente la sostenían sus entumecidas y congeladas manos que se aferraban a los tubos de acero y sus pies parados en el pequeño borde de concreto que sobresalía de la construcción.

Solo necesitaba dar un paso y todo terminaría.

Había perdido a su hijo, y hacía tiempo que había perdido también a su esposo, solo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese día.

Una brisa helada le llego al rostro, revolviéndole los cabellos y observo el horizonte.

Jamás lo había visto tan hermoso, a pesar de que había unas cuantas nubes grises, el atardecer era belleza pura en sus ojos.

Los colores anaranjados y rosas teñían el cielo.

Y los últimos rayos de sol pintaban de colores como si se tratara de un lienzo en blanco, la nieve que había caído sobre los bordes del rio.

Ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos y en su rostro ya no había dolor alguno.

Se sentía en paz consigo misma

Deseaba poder descansar.

Poder dormir sin despertar nunca.

Y poder tener la oportunidad de encontrarse con cierto ser, en el más allá.

Viendo por última vez la hermosura del atardecer cerró los ojos.

Y se soltó.

* * *

**Por favor no saquen conclusiones apresuradas todavía.**

**Lo sé, no termino un fic cuando empiezo otro, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza esta pequeña historia.**

**Que de hecho se me ha ocurrido porque la soñé. Si, mis sueños suelen ser bastante dramáticos. No sé pero siento que es el género que mejor se me da.**

**Y estoy totalmente en contra de la violencia conyugal, no justifico a Sasuke por haberla golpeado en lo absoluto ni a ella por haberle abofeteado. Y admitámoslo Masashi hizo de Sasuke un personaje frio y hostil, no tengo nada contra él, pero no lo veo compartiendo dolor o consolando a alguien, mi mente no logra imaginárselo. **

**En fin. **

**No planeo hacer más de tres o cuatro capítulos por lo que será bastante corta :)**

**Espero y sea de su agrado. **

**¡Dejen muchos reviews! Escríbanme que les ha parecido. Todos los comentarios son aceptados, leídos y agradecidos. **

**Hasta luego.**

**-Yada**

**Actualizado 06/01/14 04:42 p.m.**


	2. Noticias

**UA.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia no, esta me pertenece :)**

* * *

-Llegare pronto- dijo al celular.

-_Maneja con cuidado_- le contesto la dulce voz de su madre a través del auricular del celular, para después escuchar como colgaban.

Guardo el teléfono y doblo en la avenida. Conducía camino a la casa de sus padres, donde esperaba tener una larga charla con su madre y tomar algunas bebidas humeantes debido al frio.

Puso al máximo la calefacción de su auto pues sentía los dedos entumecidos. Definitivamente odiaba el clima en esa ciudad a pesar de haberse criado ahí. Eso, las discusiones con su padre sobre el liderazgo de cierta empresa (que había rechazado) y una muy buena oportunidad de trabajo, habían hecho que se mudara aproximadamente siete años atrás. Desde entonces su padre se mostraba indiferente con él.

Todavía conservaba el viejo apartamento en donde había vivido algunos años después de graduarse de la universidad, dándole la oportunidad de quedarse por varias semanas, semanas que dependían del tiempo vacacional que le permitían. La parte de atrás del carro se encontraba en su mayor parte llena de maletas.

Conducía con precaución por el congelamiento de las calles.

La cuidad se encontraba casi desierta, las temperaturas bajo cero hacían que casi todos los habitantes se encerraran en sus casas. Era de esos días en los que suspendían clases y poca gente iba a trabajar. Comenzaba a soplar un fuerte viento acompañado de blanca nieve que le dificultaba un poco la visibilidad, por lo que puso el parabrisas hasta el tope.

Sentía las piernas adoloridas y entumecidas, había viajado cuatro horas, por lo que se sentía cansado.

Vio como la construcción de aquel puente se izaba sobre el a medida que se acercaba. Lo encontraba nostálgico, ya que aquella estructura de acero y concreto había formado parte de la ruta que día a día había recorrido en compañía de varios amigos camino a la escuela, hacia bastante tiempo que no veía a algunos.

Manejando por la estructura algo llamo su atención.

Se detuvo tan abruptamente que si alguien hubiera estado manejando tras él probablemente hubiera ocasionado una tragedia.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando vio una cabellera rosa pálido en el borde del puente, recordaba a una persona con tan exótico tono de cabello, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la había visto por última vez, pero no podía ser ella, se había dicho.

Cuando vio que esta chica trepaba el barandal, bajo rápidamente del automóvil dejándolo en medio de la acera y corrió a ella.

El corazón le latió a mil por hora cuando comprendió cuáles eran las intenciones de la mujer, y aún más rápido palpito cuando la vio soltarse y como su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante.

Justo en el último instante, en el que si lo hubiera dejado pasar, la mujer habría sido engullida y probablemente asesinada por las congeladas aguas del rio, logro sostenerla por los brazos.

La devolvió de nuevo a la edificación como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo, su cuerpo se encontraba tan relajado que parecía una y la temperatura que tenía hacia que se le asemejara aún más.

Tomo a la chica en brazos ya que apenas y se mantenía consciente.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un rostro familiar.

-¿Sakura?- pregunto desconcertado.

Ella solo le dirigió una mirada opaca y somnolienta, alcanzo a distinguir como la mirada jade de ella se apagaba cada vez más, probablemente víctima de alguna de las fases de la hipotermia.

Ya ni siquiera sentía que temblara, un mecanismo del cuerpo para calentarse por sí solo, Itachi sin perder tiempo corrió lo más rápido que pudo de regreso al automóvil, abrió con dificultad la puerta del copiloto y la metió dentro, no sin antes quitarse el abrigo y ponérselo como manta.

En el poco tiempo que rodeo el carro y abordo su respectivo asiento, el frio le calo hasta lo más profundo de su ser, el clima era insoportable, sobre todo para ella vistiendo unas prendas bastantes ligeras.

Comenzó a manejar lo más rápido que podía, maldecía que la calefacción tardara tanto en brindar un poco de calor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces retorno por el camino que venía, el hospital se encontraba a casi una hora de distancia, tiempo que no estaba muy seguro si ella podría resistir, mientras su viejo apartamento se encontraba a cinco minutos de trayecto, tal vez menos si pisaba el acelerador.

Sabía que debía hacer, ya habían pasado años pero aun recordaba lo que en una clase de primeros auxilios le habían enseñado.

La miro por el rabillo del ojo, percatándose de que tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos, tomo su muñeca para comprobar el pulso, la temperatura que tenía no parecía humana, era como estar tocando cubos de hielo, sintió como la palpitación del corazón de la chica era lenta pero todavía apreciable.

–Sakura, no te duermas- le imploro, la aludida solo respondió con un gemido.

Se estaciono frente a la vivienda, se apresuró a bajar y tomar a la chica en brazos para después con pasos largos meterse dentro del apartamento.

Se dirigió a la habitación principal y recostó a Sakura en la cama, para ese entonces ella ya se encontraba inconsciente. Con bastante prisa, la despojo de las prendas húmedas y frías que vestía, fue entonces que se percató de lo delgada que se encontraba, los huesos de la clavícula y pelvis sobresalían más de lo normal, él no la recordaba tan desnutrida.

Dejando todo pensamiento de lado se apresuró a ponerle ropa seca y abrigadora, esta aunque le quedo bastante grande, servían perfectamente para calentarla.

La acomodo en la cama y la tapo completamente, con otra prenda de lana cubrió la cabeza y cuello ya que son zonas con gran pérdida de calor.

Aún seguía teniendo un tono de azulado en los labios por lo que se apresuró a buscar algunas compresas.

Las calentó en la cocina lo más rápido posible para después colocárselas a la joven en la pared torácica por debajo de las telas.

La tapo con otra manta que encontró.

Ahora solo necesitaba esperar.

Se dirigió a la cocina y puso agua a hervir, busco en la alacena y por suerte encontró sobres para hacer té para cuando estuviera consciente Sakura, lo bebiera.

Las preguntas lo asaltaron de repente.

¿Qué hacia ella en ese puente?

¿Por qué quería suicidarse?

¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?

Si bien recordaba, su madre, en una de sus tantas charlas por teléfono, le había dicho que Sasuke contrajo matrimonio con Sakura, boda a la cual no asistió por las malas relaciones con su hermano menor y padre, después de todo Itachi había sido el genio de la familia desde que tenía memoria, por lo tanto su progenitor se enfocó en él bastante tiempo, convirtiéndolo en el centro de atención.

Con el tiempo provoco celos en su hermano menor y que su relación se volviera una clase de competencia.

Competencia a la que decidió poner fin, cuando le dijo a su padre que renunciaba al mando de la compañía "Uchiha", todavía recordaba el sonido del cristal de una desafortunada copa rompiéndose contra el piso en mil pedazos después de su noticia.

Tiempo después se mudó.

Sakura había sido la novia de Sasuke aproximadamente desde los dieciocho años, por lo que se conocían, aunque apenas y se habían dirigido la palabra, solo se saludaron y se dijeron adiós educadamente unas cuantas veces cuando ella visitaba a su hermano.

El recuerdo de una conversación paso fugazmente por su mente, hacia algunos meses, Mikoto, le había comentado sumamente emocionada que él, seria tío, y le había dicho que la fecha del nacimiento estaba próxima. Obviamente ante la falta de un vientre abultado asumió que él bebe ya había nacido.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué?

Nada tenía sentido.

Se encamino a la habitación donde dormía la chica con una taza humeante en la mano, lo puso en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta.

El color en la piel de la Haruno estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Algo capto su atención.

No lo había notado aun. Tal vez debido a la prisa o al tono de piel que anteriormente tenía.

En el rostro de Sakura, justo a un costado de la boca, su piel era adornada por tonos que iban de un rosa hasta un violeta oscuro y la mitad de su labio inferior se encontraba resquebrajado e hinchado.

Se le contrajo el estómago tan solo de pensar que, tal vez, había sido Sasuke el que la había golpeado.

Conocía a su hermano, y lo prepotente e impulsivo que podía llegar a ser.

Saco el teléfono de un bolsillo del pantalón, estaba a punto de marcar el número de su madre, para preguntarle si sabía algo al respecto, pero entonces un sonido por parte de la chica hizo guardara el teléfono.

Observo como sus parpados temblaron ligeramente, y luego se detuvieron.

Volvieron a moverse los parpados de Sakura, sin embargo esta vez abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sentía entumecida y confundida.

Se sorprendió y asusto un poco al ver la silueta borrosa de una persona frente a ella, su visión se encontraba algo distorsionada por lo que pensó que se trataba de Sasuke, lo que la altero un momento, pero después de pestañear un par de veces más, pudo enfocar el rostro que tenía enfrente.

-Itachi…- susurro para sí misma. Ahora lo recordaba, el rostro que había visto antes de caer inconsciente había sido él, ella, en aquel momento de letargo, había pensado que se trataba de algún ángel de la muerte, que venía a llevársela.

Cuando en realidad se había tratado de la contrario, Itachi había sido el "angel" que le salvo la vida.

Una mezcla de sentimientos se arremolinaron en su pecho, estos le estrujaron el corazón.

Una mezcla de rabia, hacia ella e Itachi, pues había fracasado en su intento suicida. Agradecimiento, por que la había salvado y tal vez una parte muy dentro de su ser, deseaba ser salvada. Tristeza, porque estar viva era un recordatorio constante de aquel ser que había perdido y anhelaba. Inquietud y ansiedad, por lo que vendría después. Culpabilidad, porque no pensó en el daño que causaría su propio fallecimiento en algunas personas.

-Te ayudare a sentarte Sakura- hablo Itachi –Necesito que bebas algo- el Uchiha quito las prendas de la cabeza de la Haruno, y prácticamente la sentó, pues ella todavía se encontraba en un estado de letargo. Coloco algunas almohadas en su espalda como apoyo.

Trato de pasarle la taza humeante a la chica, pero esta ni se percató de sus intenciones. Ella se encontraba ahí físicamente, pero mentalmente no. Tenía la mirada pérdida y ausente, por lo que Itachi pensó que tal vez tenía algún daño neurológico y sería mejor llevarla a un hospital. Dejo la taza de nuevo en la mesa.

-Sakura, te llevare al hospital- dijo el Uchiha.

Estas últimas palabras sacaron de su ensoñación a la chica, por lo que viro el rostro inmediatamente hacia Itachi, mientras sentía como un calor interno que surgió de su pecho la recorría hasta la yema de los dedos.

-No, por favor- suplico –Al hospital no- lo menos que deseaba es que alguien más se enterara de lo que acababa de suceder, no quería que la encerraran en una clínica de atención psicológica o que la llenaran de pastillas, que prometen borrar toda tristeza pero no la verdadera causa de esta.

-Pero-

-No- interrumpió y negó con la cabeza -Por favor- imploro con un hilo de voz, no quería llorar, menos frente a él, pero los ojos empezaron a arderle y un nudo en su garganta comenzaba a formarse.

-Está bien, pero por favor cálmate- le dijo al ver como los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas.

Sakura respiro profundamente varias veces logrando tranquilizarse un poco.

-Bébete esto- ordeno Itachi ofreciéndole el té, ella la acepto sin dudarlo. En el momento que sus labios tocaron la porcelana de la taza sintió una punzada de dolor que le hizo apartarla.

Un dolor agudo se instaló en su mandíbula, no lo había sentido hasta ese momento, tal vez debido a la adrenalina. La punzada le trajo fugaces recuerdos, estos le estrujaban más violentamente el pecho, cerró los ojos apretándolos lo más fuerte que le fue posible con el propósito de alejarlos, la grave voz de Itachi fue lo que logro despejar su mente.

-Fue Sasuke ¿verdad?- interrogo severamente el Uchiha.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada que no supo interpretar y después con un ligero movimiento de cabeza corroboro las sospechas de Itachi.

El gesto en el rostro de él se tornó sombrío y su cuerpo se tensó, su hermano lo escucharía. Se levantó de la silla sintiendo el estómago comprimido, y a paso veloz fue en busca de algunos medicamentos.

Cuando regreso Sakura se encontraba nuevamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Ten- dijo tomándola de la mano y poniéndole en la palma de esta un analgésico.

Ella trago la pastilla con el té, aliviando la resequedad de su garganta y volvió a recostarse. Realmente se sentía fatigada.

Itachi al verla acostarse, hizo un ademan por marcharse del cuarto para dejarla descansar, sentía que no era el momento indicado para pedir explicaciones, ella lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca.

-No digas a nadie que estoy aquí- le imploro, no quería que ninguna persona, en especial Sasuke se enterara de su ubicación –Prométemelo- ante la falta de respuesta agrego –Por favor-

-Está bien- contesto, ella lo soltó y acto seguido cerró los ojos. Él la cubrió mejor con las mantas y después salió silenciosamente de la habitación. Miro el reloj de su muñeca, ya casi eran las siete de la noche.

Se encamino a un sofá y se dejó caer en este, después saco el celular del bolsillo, y por las llamadas perdidas que tenía, su madre debía de estar severamente preocupada, había sentido como el aparato había vibrado en varias ocasiones pero no le había prestado atención. Marco un número y una voz femenina alarmada le contesto.

-_¡Itachi!, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?-_

-Estoy en mi departamento y estoy bien-

-_Gracias a dios- _

-Madre, no podré ir a visitarte hoy, tal vez mañana vaya- dijo pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

-_¿Qué paso?-_

-Larga historia, después te contare- No podía contarle, lo había prometido, antes de que su madre pudiera protestar agrego –Necesito preguntarte algunas cosas-

-_¿Qué es?- _

-¿Has hablado con Sasuke últimamente?- prácticamente escupió el nombre de su hermano, estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para disimular su enfado con él.

-_Sí, justo hace un momento estuvo aquí- _hubo un pequeño silencio que Mikoto rompió –_De hecho algo extraño paso-_

-¿Qué cosa?-

-_Solo vino de pasada y llego buscando a Sakura, no me dio ninguna explicación, así como llego, salió y estoy muy preocupada- _se contuvo las ganas enormes que tenia de decirle que ella estaba con él, pero contarle a Mikoto seria incumplir una promesa y tal vez también era entregar a Sakura a las manos de Sasuke, lo menos que deseaba era eso.

-¿Preocupada? No deberías, seguro ya la encontró- dijo tratando de calmar a su madre.

_-Pero en el estado que se encuentra Sakura, ella…-_ Mikoto no termino la frase pues Itachi le interrumpió.

-¿Estado?- aquello ultimo había interesado de sobremanera al Uchiha.

_-Oh, Itachi no te lo quería decir por teléfono, pensaba decírtelo esta tarde- _la voz de su madre comenzaba a descomponerse.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- de verdad que se encontraba alarmado, sobre todo al escuchar el hilo de voz de su madre.

_-Veras, esto fue lo que sucedió…-_

_._

* * *

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

**Como me encanta reportarme con ustedes, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo. Por los comentarios que recibí anteriormente veo que les ha gustado, eso me motivo a apurarme a traerles la actualización. Espero hayan disfrutado esta capítulo, y me dejen algún comentario, critica, o me digan que les gustaría que pasara, todo se acepta. **

**Debo aclarar algo, esto es un Itasaku. En algunos comentarios me lo preguntaron y pues si es, algunos supongo lo suponían ya, pues las escasas tres historias que he hecho lo son.**

**Espero que este capítulo haya cumplido sus expectativas y no los haya defraudado. **

**Bueno debo agradecerles a estas personas por dejar un aporte, de verdad que se aprecia:**

**-Edgyuli**

**-Mikkka**

**-Vampire Andrea y el guest también xD**

**-Aiko-Uchiha05**

**-Meli**

**-Guest**

**-CA**

**-Marisa Uchiha**

**-Dani24ela**

**-Yukiko17**

**-Captus**

**-Yume No Kaze**

**-Katarina Nara**

**-AomeAzakura**

**Déjenme muchos reviews, todos, TODOS, los leo con entusiasmo.**


	3. Culpa

**Nuevo capítulo.**

**¡Disfrútenlo! **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

No se había movido en horas de aquel sofá, por lo que sentía un hormigueo en una pierna.

Pero no le importaba.

Las palabras de su madre aun retumbaban en su cabeza.

"_Él bebe falleció durante el parto" _le había dicho Mikoto, con la voz un poco quebrada. Después de aquello ella sollozo y se instaló un profundo silencio entre ambos, mientras la mente de Itachi procesaba aquellas palabras.

Mikoto fue la que tuvo que cortar la llamada, primero preguntándole si todavía se encontraba en la línea y después diciéndole que esperaba verlo mañana para charlar mejor.

Pocas veces se quedaba sin palabras y aquello realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa. La noticia era la última pieza del rompecabezas, con la que ya todo encajaba.

Un sonido proveniente de la habitación llamo su atención, por lo que puso en movimiento su entumido cuerpo.

Se asomo a el cuarto silenciosamente buscando el origen de tal ruido, la luz nocturna del exterior iluminaba parte de la habitación y de la cama por lo que de inmediato supo de donde provenían los murmullos. La cama era un desastre, y no ayudaba el hecho de que Sakura no dejara de revolverse en esta, quejándose constantemente.

Itachi se sentó en el borde y la llamo sin respuesta alguna.

Ella respiraba agitadamente y tenía un gesto de desesperación impreso en el rostro, cuando él trato de tomarla por el hombro lanzo un manotazo que casi impacta con su piel, por lo que esta vez le tomo ambas muñecas, inmovilizándola no sin evitar que ella se resistiera un poco.

-Sakura- su grave voz resonó por toda la habitación, logrando esta vez desadormecerla.

Asustada, Sakura abrió los ojos repentinamente, topándose con el rostro de Itachi y su genuino gesto de preocupación. Itachi le soltó las muñecas, ella, sin meditarlo se abalanzo a los brazos del Uchiha en busca de refugio.

Instantes después comenzaron las lagrimas y empezó a hipear, y es que la misma pesadilla la atormentaba últimamente, en la cual revivía la misma escena una y otra vez, siempre veía el mismo cuarto de hospital, escuchaba un llanto colérico de un bebe mientras unas personas se llevaban un bulto en brazos. Ella siempre trataba de alcanzarlos pero a medida que corría tras ellos, se alejaban más y más, hasta desaparecer. Sakura se despertaba después de estos sueños histérica y es que era como si alguien estuviera hurgando en la misma herida.

Itachi, dudando al principio, correspondió el abrazo posando su mano en su espalda. El llanto de ella se había intensificado, su camisa estaba empapada pero no le molestaba, para cuando Sakura comenzó a gemir lastimosamente se encontró a si mismo afirmando el agarre y acariciando su cabeza. Deseando poder darle un poco de consuelo.

Sakura se aferraba de él como si quisiera evitar que se escapase, y tal vez eso era lo que temía, que se esfumara el apoyo que en esos momentos sentía.

Ya comenzaba a tranquilizarse, su llanto se había convertido en sollozos, pero no deseaba separarse en lo absoluto.

-Sakura- rompió el silencio Itachi haciendo un ademan por soltarla.

-No- dijo ella contra su pecho aun aferrada a él –No me dejes sola-

-No lo hare- enuncio tranquilamente, él acomodo mejor su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Sakura y se dedico a acariciar su rosa cabello. Ella limpio todo rastro de humedad en su rostro con la manga de la playera.

Después de estar un rato abrazados en la misma posición, Itachi comenzó a sentir como Sakura se cansaba y se quedaba medianamente dormida por lapsos de tiempo, y vaya que él estaba cansado también, así que decidió que lo mejor era que se acostaran.

Cuando movió su cuerpo, Sakura se despabilo y el hecho de que Itachi rompiera el abrazo la alarmo, el vio su gesto por lo que agrego –No iré a ningún lado- ella comprendió sus intenciones cuando lo vio recostarse boca arriba y tenderle una mano para guiarla hacia él. Ella acepto su mano sin vacilar y termino colocando su cuerpo a un costado de Itachi, con su brazo como almohada.

Itachi alcanzo una de las gruesas mantas y tapo a ambos. Su mano fue a dar en el hombro de Sakura atrayéndola más hacia él. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la mujer entre sus brazos cayera profundamente dormida, en circunstancias normales toda esa escena jamás sucedería se decía el Uchiha, incluso podía ser mal vista o malinterpretada. Era extraño estar en la misma cama con su cuñada, o ex cuñada, todo dependería de ella y de lo que decidiera hacer.

Itachi debía admitirlo, realmente deseaba que Sakura dejara a su hermano, desde el momento que la conoció supo que Sasuke no la merecía, y ahora con el golpe que le había dado, había corroborado sus pensamientos.

Reflexionando cual sería su siguiente movimiento el cansancio lo sumió en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Después de nevar toda la noche, la acumulación excesiva de nieve sobre la ventana del apartamento colapso, asemejando el sonido seco de un costal que se estrellaba contra el piso. El ruido fue suficiente para despertar a Itachi, que miro por pura inercia hacia el paisaje blanco del exterior, al parecer había dejado de nevar pero nubes grises amenazaban con dejar caer más copos blancos sobre la tierra.

Gracias a la calefacción de esa edificación y al calor del cuerpo que tenía a su lado, no sentía nada de frio. Amanecieron de costado, Sakura le daba la espalda, acomodada perfectamente en el hueco de su pecho, mientras él pasaba su brazo sobre su delgada cintura.

Itachi se deslizo fuera de las sabanas con dificultad, tratando de no despertarla, tuvo que maniobrar con cuidado pues su antebrazo servía como almohada para Sakura.

Una vez fuera de la cama, se coloco el abrigo con el que tapo a Sakura el día anterior y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina, no sin antes mirar a la persona sobre el colchón, que dormía aun.

La cocina no era demasiado grande, y el color que predominaba era el marrón de la madera con que estaba construida la alacena, abrió varios cajones solo para comprobar que se encontraba casi en su totalidad vacía con excepción de unos cuantos alimentos no perecederos.

Debido a la falta de alimento, tomo las llaves de su auto y apartamento, y salió de este.

Condujo hasta la tienda más cercana y una vez allí, lleno una canasta con todo lo necesario para comer ese día, incluyendo también algunos productos de higiene.

La tienda se encontraba casi sola, tal vez debido a que era muy temprano se dijo a sí mismo.

Pago y salió de la tienda, mientras conducía regreso a su hogar miro la hora en su reloj de mano, había tardado aproximadamente veinte minutos, con suerte tal vez Sakura aun seguía dormida.

Una vez llego a su destino, estaciono el carro y bajo de este con algunas bolsas en la mano, y aprovechando, se llevo algunas maletas de paso, pues su carro aun estaba lleno de estas. En la entrada se sacudió la blanquecina nieve de los zapatos y ropas, después entro.

Apenas cerró la puerta el sonido de un grifo abierto le llego a los oídos.

-¿Sakura?- pregunto mientras colocaba las bolsas sobre el comedor y las maletas en el piso, al no obtener respuesta se encamino apresuradamente hacia el cuarto, esperaba verla acostada en el colchón, pero no había señal de ella.

La puerta del baño estaba ligeramente abierta y un haz de luz dorada se filtraba a través de esta, igualmente que el sonido del grifo se intensifico -¿Sakura?- volvió a llamarla mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, una vez pudo visualizar el interior se horrorizo.

El espejo del baño estaba agrietado completamente y había pedazos faltantes principalmente en algunas áreas concentradas donde probablemente había recibido golpes, la mayoría de estos fragmentos estaban regados en el piso, y del grifo plateado seguía saliendo agua que amenazaba con desbordarse pues pedazos del espejo le impedían al líquido seguir su camino normal hacia la tubería.

Pero lo que realmente horrorizo a Itachi fue ver a Sakura arrodillada en el piso, estaba hecha un ovillo sobre sus rodillas con ambos brazos abrazando su vientre como si este doliera. La mano que alcanzaba a visualizar Itachi sangraba lentamente, la mayoría de las heridas se encontraban en los nudillos y palma. El líquido carmesí manchaba la ropa de la mujer y algunas gotas se escabullían salpicando de rojo el piso también.

Sakura no lloraba o sollozaba, simplemente tenia la vista perdida en algún punto.

De un momento a otro Itachi se encontraba arrodillado enfrente de ella, logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Itachi, yo…- balbuceo, el aludido no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que había algunos rastros húmedos en su rostro, señal de que había llorado.

-Hay que revisar esas heridas- le dijo mientras la examinaba notando que la otra mano estaba en las mismas condiciones y su rostro estaba en peores condiciones que el día anterior, los moretones eran de un tono más intenso y la piel se encontraba igual de hinchada.

La levanto, cuando lo hizo el sonido de pedacitos de cristal contra azulejo le llego a los oídos, bajo la mirada notando que Sakura tenía algunos partes de lo que fue un espejo en las rodillas, por lo que la tomo en brazos, ella no se quejo.

La sentó sobre el borde de la bañera y se apresuro a ir en busca del maletín de primeros auxilios que siempre llevaba cuando viajaba, la mayoría de las cosas que tenia eran pastillas para diferentes malestares, por suerte encontró una venda que había puesto ahí por pura inercia y nunca había utilizado.

Itachi primero se ocupo de su mano, vendándola y limpiándola, después le siguió con sus rodillas, estas presentaban algunos cortes superficiales, retiro todo pedazo de cristal de estas y las curo. Ella no podía dejar de observar su mano vendada como si esta fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó a hablar sin despegar la vista de las vendas.

El la observo, parecía absorta en sus reflexiones, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma.

–No puedo dejar de pensar que fue mi culpa- dijo Sakura arrugando fuertemente los ojos, tratando de ahuyentar todos aquellos pensamientos –Trabajo en un hospital, se que este tipo de cosas suceden, pero…- tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, como lo haría una persona que sufre de jaqueca y siguió hablando –No puedo evitar sentir que hice algo mal- Sakura, en un ataque de ira, había golpeado el espejo con los puños hasta quebrarlo, y es que sentía rabia consigo misma por lo que se desquito con su reflejo todo lo que su maltrecho cuerpo le permitió.

Itachi tomo de sus muñecas delicadamente y las alejo de su rostro, entonces manifestó –Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, Sakura- tal vez fue la sincera mirada de Itachi, su tono de voz o simplemente el hecho de que alguien se lo dijera en voz alta, lo que hizo que Sakura se sintiera mejor y parte del peso que sentía sobre sus hombros se hiciera más ligero.

-Gracias- susurro ella mientras una solitaria lagrima se le escapaba, ante esto Itachi le seco la mejilla gentilmente con el pulgar.

Itachi termino con su improvisada curación y le ofreció cambiarse de ropa, pues la que vestía estaba ligeramente manchada de sangre, ella acepto y él fue en busca de ropa en una de las maletas, no sin antes hacer una breve parada y cerrar el grifo, ciertamente el cuarto era un desastre pero después se encargaría de limpiarlo.

Le entrego un cambio de ropa suya a Sakura, y salió del baño dándole privacidad, cuando salió cambiada la ropa le quedaba demasiado grande por lo que tuvo que ponerse un cinturón de Itachi, que evitaba que los pantalones se le resbalaran, también doblo la manga de la camiseta varias veces.

Una vez cambiada Itachi la condujo hacia el comedor, donde ella tomo asiento.

-¿Qué te apetece desayunar?- le pregunto Itachi mientras sacaba de las bolsas productos recién comprados.

-Itachi, gracias-

-¿No tienes hambre?- cuestiono deteniéndose un momento.

-No, me refiero a, gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi- le dijo mirándolo directamente, a lo que él respondió con una sutil sonrisa.

-Te preparare unos panqueques- agrego Itachi mientras tomaba lo necesario y lo llevaba a la cocina.

Sakura lo observaba revolviendo, añadiendo y después cocinando lo que prometía ser un buen desayuno y que impregnaba el aire de un aroma delicioso, pero sabía que no podría comer mucho, sentía que su estomago se había reducido al tamaño de una nuez y por otra parte toda la mandíbula le dolía. Esta no había dejado de molestarle desde que despertó y es que apenas tocarla le mandaba señales de dolor a su cerebro.

-Sakura- le llamo Itachi, había notado como la aludida hacia muecas de dolor mientras rozaba con la yema de los dedos su labio inferior.

-¿Si?-

-Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero- se acerco hasta quedar a enfrente de ella -¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a Sasuke?-

Tan solo escuchar el nombre de su marido, hizo que le diera un vuelco el estomago. Bajo la mirada hasta sus vendadas manos sobre la mesa–Yo- hizo una pausa y suspiro pesadamente –Quiero dejarlo- su estomago se comprimió aun mas, semanas atrás la idea no le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, pero nada había salido según lo planeado.

Realmente deseaba terminar su matrimonio con Sasuke, y acabar con lo que había sido un completo infierno de una vez.

Itachi la observo durante un momento y después regreso a la cocina pues lo que había en el fuego comenzaría a quemarse, sirvió dos platos y dos tazas humeantes de café, y las llevo al comedor.

Sakura alzo la vista mientras él le servía y entonces la grave voz de Itachi formulo –Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites-

Ella con una sutil sonrisa asintió.

Mientras desayunaban el celular de Itachi sonó, al ver el remitente recordó que su madre probablemente lo estaría esperando. Vio de reojo a Sakura, ella tenía toda su atención en el.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto, tensándose, rogaba que no fuera su esposo.

-Mi madre- le dijo y después presiono la tecla para contestar. Sakura al escuchar que se trataba de Mikoto se relajo un poco.

_-Itachi ¿a qué horas vendrás?- _

-En un rato, ¿sucede algo?- cuestiono pues oía la voz de su madre un tanto extraña.

-_Es Sakura, nadie la ha localizado aun- _Itachi miro a la mujer que tenía enfrente –_Según la policía no se puede declarar desaparecida hasta que se cumplan 48 horas, su madre y padre no han dejado de buscarla-_

-Madre, ¿me permites un momento?-

-_Si-_

Itachi tapo el micrófono del celular con una mano y después dirigió una severa mirada a Sakura –Tus padres te están buscando ¿Estás segura que no deseas que sepan donde estas?-

Sakura lo medito, no le parecía justo tener a sus progenitores preocupados, buscándola sin cesar, y conociéndolos no se darían por vencidos hasta encontrarla –Está bien pero solo mis padres- Itachi asintió y destapo el celular.

-Iré a mediodía, necesito desempacar y acomodar algunas cosas- dijo al teléfono.

-_Bien, te estaré esperando-_

Itachi colgó y le dio el teléfono a Sakura, ella lo tomo y marco el número de su madre con las manos temblorosas, sabía que ella no reconocería este número por lo que no iba a reconocer que se trataba del teléfono de Itachi. Al tercer timbre una voz femenina le contesto.

_-¿Diga?- _casi se le parte el corazón cuando escucho su voz, deseaba poder contarle lo que había pasado.

-Soy Sakura, yo…- no termino de hablar pues su madre le interrumpió histérica.

_-¡Oh por dios! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? Es un alivio escucharte, tu padre y yo- _

-Mamá, estoy a salvo- le interrumpió ahora ella, no se atrevió a decir "bien" pues sinceramente no se sentía nada bien

Su madre suspiro -_¡Qué alivio! ¿Dónde estás?- _

–Fuera de la cuidad- se pellizco el puente de la nariz, odiaba decirle mentiras a sus padres y se consideraba a sí misma una mala mentirosa.

-_¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió con Sasuke? No me explico mucho-_

Se le comprimió el estomago al recordar lo sucedido, no quería contarle a su mamá, no se sentía capaz aun, por lo que dijo –Discutimos- su voz ya comenzaba a alterarse, esperaba que ella no lo notara.

_-Oh hija, como lo siento-_

-Es por eso que me quedare fuera de la cuidad, quiero pensar las cosas- hablo un poco más calmada.

-_Bien, pero llámame seguido-_

-Lo hare, adiós-

_-Adiós- _

Ella termino con la llamada presionando un botón, Itachi en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de observarla, noto como el labio inferior le había temblado un momento y como se estremeció al iniciar la llamada.

Según las reflexiones de Itachi, Sakura solo estaba prolongando un encuentro amargo que tarde o temprano tendría que suceder con Sasuke.

Al parecer ella prefería más tarde que temprano.

Y es que tampoco quería que la vieran tan maltratada o se enteraran que trato de quitarse la vida, esas eran varias de las razones por las que se escondía.

* * *

Pasaron cuatro días, en lo que ella seguía en casa de Itachi, sin salir o asomarse si quiera por la ventana. Itachi a diario iba a la casa de Mikoto, pero antes de irse le dejaba algo preparado en el sartén, listo para comerse.

Eran en esos momentos de soledad que encontraba deprimentes, al contrario de cuando estaba con Itachi y hacían algo juntos, lo más común era charlar, sobre todo antes de dormir, cuando ambos estaban tendidos sobre el colchón viendo el techo. Desde que había dormido por primera vez con él, todas las pesadillas habían desaparecido.

En esos escasos días ella había logrado abrirse con Itachi, y le había contado infinidad de cosas desde su parto, hasta el nombre que había planeado ponerle a el bebe, siempre con lagrimas en los ojos que él se encargaba de secar.

Su alma ya no estaba tan afligida pues había logrado desahogarse con él.

Aun dormía mucho, pero él siempre buscaba mantenerla entretenida con alguna película o algún libro que él le leía y ella escuchaba con atención.

Aun seguía vistiendo las ropas de Itachi, él le había comprado algunas prendas pero le gustaba más andar con las de él, la mayoría de esta impregnada con el aroma de Itachi que la reconfortaba.

Tomando un plato del fregadero dispuesta a servirse algo de comer, pues ese día había amanecido con más apetito del común, alguien toco a la puerta.

Dejo todo en la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Itachi?- pregunto dudosa, el aludido siempre llevaba llaves, ella supuso que se le habían olvidado o algo así pero no recibió respuesta lo cual se le hizo muy extraño.

Se acerco con cautela a la mirilla para ver a través de esta a la persona fuera.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio el cabello azabache, la piel pálida y los ojos afilados de Sasuke.

* * *

**Disculpen la demora, escuela, tareas, proyectos, cosas por hacer y blah blah blah. Frustrante, necesito vacaciones :c**

**Deséenme suerte que este lunes me preinscribo en la universidad *nervios***

**Ojala hayan disfrutado este capítulo y me digan que les pareció. Creo que viene lo bueno.**

**Agradecimientos a todas estas personas que se tomaron su tiempo para dejar un review: Yume No Kaze, dani24ela, tittacon, , Guest, vampire Andrea, besscy, .Okami, Guest, Natsumi no Chiharu, Baka con cuernos.**

**Y a todas las personas que leen esta historia :)**

**-Yada**

**01:37 a.m. 01/03/2014**


End file.
